Flowers in Your Hair
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "So now I think that I could love you back" — a series of one-shots revolving around Jeremy and Betsy.
1. Distance

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)  
**Pairing**: Jeremy/Betsy.  
**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, possibly Hurt/Comfort and Family.  
**Rating**: PG-13/T.  
**Summary**: "So now I think that I could love you back." — a series of one-shots revolving around [the prompts Imagine Your OTP on tumblr & others] Jeremy and Betsy.

**Author's Note**: The ship chose _me_. That is all.

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine Your OTP hasn't seen each other in a few days. Person A is really upset about something small. Person B calls them to make sure they are alright and just listens while Person A cries about nothing and everything for an hour. Once Person A is done crying Person B just says "I love you" and makes Person A's day

* * *

Everything was going wrong.

Okay. Perhaps she was just exaggerating. But the wifi refused to work, and the person who should've come here to fix it _didn't_, and Morgan was trying to set the office on fire she swore, and Tamra's complaining on about a distant cousin that Betsy couldn't remember the name of, and Dr. Lahiri was out doing God knows what, and Dr. Castellano was in a surgery and _he wasn't there_.

But then again, maybe she was just stressed out. She wasn't usually like this.

Betsy clicked on the mouse again, hoping that somehow refreshing the page this time would create miracle. All of a sudden, a distant crash was heard and she snapped her attention to it, the lights around the office flickered before — "I'm alright! I'm okay!" yelled Morgan.

She sighed, and returned her attention back onto the screen.

_No Internet Connection_.

Dang it. She closed her eyes in aggravation and toppled her forehead against her arm, sighing out. Suddenly, her phone rang — and Betsy immediately ran her thumb over the screen, didn't bother checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Love?"

"Jeremy," she breathed out, her chest suddenly expanded. "How are you— how's your family? Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Bets. Everything's perfectly fine here. I'm... holding up." He paused, and she could actually picture him there, in his all-English house, his niece and nephew running behind, his mother's at the kitchen, chatting loudly with his brother. She wondered if he's bearing all the family reunion as calm as he claimed to be. She wondered if hearing her voice eased some tension in his body as his voice did to her. "How is the practice? I assume everything is as it should be?"

"It's..." She caught herself and bit her inner cheek. She was never a very good liar. "It's a disaster. Everything's ruined."

"Ruin?" She could _hear_ him grinning, amused. "You can't possibly mean that."

"The— stupid— wifi— won't— work!" She hit the monitor, grunting. "And I personally think Morgan's trying to kill the whole office. I mean— I _can't_, okay. I don't know, Jeremy. I'm _so_ tired. Why won't the wifi work? I just need it to work and— _why won't it work?_"

_Why aren't you here?_

"Betsy, darling. Are you alright?"

"Am I alright— am I _alright?"_ She paused, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Jeremy! What do you _think?_ Everything's a mess, and I don't _know_ where Dr. Lahiri is, and Dr. Castellano's didn't like my bracelet and I don't like it _too_ but Nana sent it, therefore I _have_ to wear it or she'll die or something, and an angry pregnant lady just shouted at me because her boyfriend cheated on her and somehow that's _my_ fault and I missed the premier of _Frozen_ and— the— wifi— still— won't— work!"

"Betsy."

"What?" She asked sharply.

"I love you."

"Well—" Betsy paused, feeling a little bit guilty. Here she had a boyfriend who had to force himself to fly out and spend the weekend with his family _all on his own,_ and she's here, complaining about a silly everyday problem? Betsy sighed, but didn't fight the tiniest smile carving up her lips. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. It's a bad day, we all have that." He paused, and then: "I love you."

She beamed, "Come home, Jeremy."

"I will. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She confirmed, biting on her lips. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

"And later on, we'll catch _Frozen_ together. How about that?"

"I'd _love_ that."

"I know you do," and somehow, she could sense his smirk all the way up her spine, deep to her core. She beamed some more.

* * *

Somehow, everything that went wrong, became _much_ better.

* * *

...


	2. Hiccups

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).  
**Pairings**: Jeremy/Betsy.  
**Genre**: Possibly everything.  
**Rating**: PG-13/T.  
**Summary**: "So now I think that I could love you back." — a series of one-shots revolving around [the prompts Imagine Your OTP on tumblr & others of] Jeremy and Betsy.

**Author's Note**: I don't think this story will have a clear timeline. I recommend you just... _go with it_.

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine your OTP, just starting a heavy make-out session, when suddenly person A gets the hiccups. They try to continue, but the hiccups keep coming back, causing person A to be embarrassed and a bit upset, though person B thinks it's kind of cute.

* * *

It was _hot_.

Betsy normally wouldn't find her Friday night to go on like this ― straddling her boss' laps, their hips mildly grinding against one another, one of his hand digging on the flesh on her thigh, and having her moaning when he kissed a _special spot _somewhere on the nape of her neck, urging him to let out a groan of his own ― but to say this situation was alien ever since Dr. Reed (_Jeremy!_) decided to make them official was a lie.

And frankly, she _liked_ it.

Betsy knew where this was going, and for the first time in a long time, there wasn't a single insecurity passed through her mind. Guessed when you have a boyfriend showering you with various of compliments every waking hour really _did_ build up someone's self-confidence over her body. Plus, she's done this before with _him_ ― and she _wanted_ to do it again.

Until, of course ― "_Hic!_"

The first time it stumbled through her mouth, she didn't mind it as much and he didn't seem to notice. The second time, she felt the way he paused, momentarily, before continuing to trace his lips over her collarbones. The _third_ time, however ― "Betsy, are you― are you―" Jeremy stopped, pulling away, his face flushed and breathless. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine―_hic!_" She hiccuped, shaking her head quickly. "Just a little― _hic!_― hiccup."

"Should we...?" He trailed off, and she could feel his thumbs running circle on her thigh.

"Yes. Yes. Of cours―_hic!_"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she answered back, breathless, already capturing his lips before he could protest, and ground her hips even harder against his. Jeremy immediately groaned into her mouth ― angry and dissatisfied and _hungry for her_ ― and pulled her closer, his movements getting a little sloppier, drowning with lust. That was before another terrible hiccup shook her whole body, causing them to jerk apart.

Betsy immediately caught her own lips, embarrassed, and shut her eyes. _Obviously! Of all the times_...

"Hey, Betsy..."

"No," she murmured, still closing her eyes and dropping her chin, now even more humiliated. Another hiccup passed through and shook her shoulders, causing her to groan frustratingly and ducked her face even lower. "I'm― _hic!_― sorry." She managed to whisper out, ready to walk away and get something to drink― _anything_ really to get rid of the horrible hiccup! ― but instead, Jeremy pulled her closer, gently, comfortingly, and chuckled against her cheeks.

She immediately toppled her forehead against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bets."

"I'm _so_ embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have to. These things happen, don't they?"

"Yeah. They also have the worst timing _ever_." She mumbled, hiccuped, and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I think it's cute." He answered back, sort of randomly, and turned to look at her.

Despite the disappointment, she can't fight off the smile. "You do?"

"I think _you're_ cute." Jeremy replied, a wider smile carved on his lips, lightening up the shadows on his handsome face. Betsy lifted her fingers to trail over his cheeks, wondering how was it again that _he's her boyfriend_. He immediately took her hand, and kissed her fingertips.

"Thank you, Jeremy." She murmured, leaning in and and kissed him ― quickly interrupted by her hiccup. _Again_.

He grinned.

* * *

...


	3. Wake Up

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).  
**Pairing**: Jeremy/Betsy.  
**Genre**: Everything (though I guess they're just mostly fluff).  
**Rating**: PG-13/T.  
**Summary**: "So now I think that I could love you back" — a series of one-shots revolving around [the prompts Imagine Your OTP on tumblr and others of] Jeremy and Betsy.

**Author's Note**: THIS IS _BEFORE_ THEY ARE DATING. Just. To make it clear. Yup. And I kind of slightly alter the whole prompt to fit it into the way I wanna write it.

* * *

**Prompt**: Imagine your OTP where person A is about to have surgery and is very scared. Person B smiles and holds their hand, promising that everything will be alright. After surgery: Person A wakes up with a squeeze to his/her hand from Person B.

* * *

Jeremy could still feel Betsy's soft whimpering when the nurses were prepping her up.

The pressure of her grip left a crazy tingling sensation, like pins and needles, all over his palm — and though a few minutes ago (minutes, was it? He felt like _ages_) he'd wanted nothing more than her to let go of his hand (because goodness gracious, she had a vice grip!) — he sorta wanted to have her here with him instead. He won't care how hard she was holding onto him. Just _here_.

It was a simple enough surgery.

Nothing a doctor like Dr. Sutton hadn't done before. He would know. _He_ was the one who introduced Betsy to Sutton. He had full confident in him. But yet...

Jeremy hunched forward, his right knuckles dug onto his right palm, and he pressed his lips against his hands. He sighed.

_Everything will be alright, surely_.

* * *

He never left her side.

Mostly everybody he knew visited Betsy — even her parents dropped in a call on him to ask him how she was doing (he's taken a liberty to make sure he still stayed in contact with Betsy's family) — but he never really moved from the spot. She was asleep for at least five hours. It was long. And he could see it, you know. The tiredness wearing on her face, the easiness of resting beginning to take shape of her form.

He didn't realise he was sleeping — head toppled on the mattress, body hunched so low, hands holding hers — but when he woke up, he immediately let out a groan of pain as the stiffness from his shoulders made itself _very_ aware. He absent-mindedly squeezed her hand.

_Bloody_—

"Dr. Reid?"

Jeremy quickly snapped his attention at the voice: only to be met with a worn looking Betsy— pale face, chapped lips but oh-so-very-awake.

And Jeremy swore his breath caught in his throat. He breathed out, "Betsy. You're awake."

"Dr. Reid..." She managed to respond back, "You stayed." She said it in a weak tone of surprise, like she didn't expect that of him. He almost scoffed.

"Of course I stayed, you dummy." He smiled, brushing his lips across her knuckles and— _gosh, she's awake. Gosh, she's speaking. She's smiling_! "I didn't have anywhere else to go to, anyway." He paused, just stared at her, because suddenly, he couldn't get enough of her. "You're okay, Betsy. You did it. You survived through the surgery."

"I did." Betsy whispered back, proudness beamed through her faint smile.

"You did," he said, thoughtfully. "I'm glad you did."

She tilted her head to one side, and squeezed his hand in return. Her eyes met his. "I'm glad I did too, Dr. Reid."

* * *

And that was, he decided, one of the many first times he _really_ didn't want her to call him Dr. Reid.

* * *

...


End file.
